Rite of Resealing
The Rite of Resealing is the major system that influences the events of Chaos Rings II. Used by Amon, the Creator to create a method that makes humans pray under his faith to enhance his power and keep his existence alive, it deploys a trial amongst a group of individuals that believe that they will save the world by sealing Neron, the Destroyer. There are a total of 1685 Rites, with Darwin, the Nominator overthrowing the 1685th Rite. Alternate versions of Escher and Eluca were part of the 8th Rite, the records of which are long since lost. First Stage The Rite of Resealing undergoes various scenarios in order to be completed. First, Amon freezes time on Earth, causing the world to be overflowed with monsters of his creations. Then, he calls upon a random individual, known as the Nominator to be the messenger of his plan. The Nominator then is accompanied by four to five others who have some direct relationship with him, whether it be friend, family, or enemy, which are called Candidates. All of these beings will be transported to The Allseeing Eye, where Amon resides. To ensure that Neron, which the group is taught to be the antagonist is kept at bay, Amon, under the persona Bachs, has the Nominator slay his or her Candidates one at a time, making them believe that sacrifice is the only answer, while Lessica, his daughter will guide these humans to completing the Rite without trouble. Lessica also heals the Candidates and Nominator if they receive any injury. Second Stage While in the process of slaying the Candidates, Amon has both the Nominator and a selected Candidate go in search of the Chalice, which has the power to contain Sopia, the magical source which individuals obtain their power from, and the Sopia Cores, which are needed to complete the rites. Each area that the group goes to is related to the Candidate - thus having a greater impact to the whole situation. Hindering their way are the Four Housemen, which are believed to be Neron's minions, further planting the idea that Neron will destroy the Earth if the Rite is not completed. These beings go and steal the Sopia Cores required to open the way to the Sealing Chambers, causing the Nominator to go and defeat them, regaining them back one at a time. In the event that Sopia Cores are destroyed, they can be recreated by defeating some of the powerful beasts lurking on Earth. Third Stage When the Chalice and the Sopia Cores are both gained, the Nominator is forced to choose a Candidate to become a Pillar, a term used for those that will be sealed to seal Neron. In order for the Candidate to become a Pillar, the Nominator simply goes to the location Amon gives him or her, and slays the Candidate. After slaying the Candidate, the Nominator obtains their Sopia, and faces their Ophanim, a being of power that represents the Candidate. This process is repeated until all the Candidates are dead. Fourth Stage The final act requires Lessica to lead the Nominator to the final area within The Allseeing Eye, where Amon forces her to use the Ame-no-Nuhoko, a spear that pierces the Nominator in order for Amon to brainwash him or her. Then, Amon will call upon the Four Housemen, who actually work for him, to go back down Earth with the Nominator to spread chaos, then have the Nominator preach of Amon, having all of Earth pray for Amon's saving grace. The entire Rite of Resealing will then continue again when Amon's power begins to dwindle, after so many years. Neron will continue to be shackled due to this ritual, and the Earth will proceed to move forward in time again.